


Peckish

by angelus2hot



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)
Genre: Biting, Community: nekid_spike, Domestic Fluff, Feeding, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-13
Updated: 2017-05-13
Packaged: 2018-10-31 09:19:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10896351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelus2hot/pseuds/angelus2hot
Summary: Angel's hurt. Spike's feeling peckish.





	Peckish

**Author's Note:**

> **Title:** Peckish  
>  **Fandom:** Buffy the Vampire Slayer  
>  **Characters/Pairing:** Spike/Angel  
>  **Rating:** PG-13  
>  **Word Count:** 179  
>  **Summary:** Angel's hurt. Spike's feeling peckish.  
>  **A/N:** written for the phrase 'Blood' for the [Nekid Spike 30 in 30 Challenge](http://nekid-spike.livejournal.com/5087688.html) at nekid_spike

“Are you hurt?” Spike stared pointedly at the blood dripping down Angel’s face to the side of his neck. Hunger lanced through him at the intoxicating sight. He’d always thought Angel was a handsome man but covered in blood he was beyond gorgeous and downright mouthwatering.

Angel’s brow wrinkled in confusion. It was unlike Spike to show concern for him or anyone else for that matter. “You should see the other guy.” He quipped as he began to unbutton his shirt.

Spike swallowed hard and tried to resist the temptation that was Angel shirtless. “I’m serious.”

“I’m fine.” Angel walked closer, his body crowding Spike’s. “What’s with you today?”

He shook his head and shrugged. “Damned if I know. I must be feeling peckish.”

“I can fix that.” Angel leaned his head to the side, baring his neck. “Drink.”

There was no way Spike could resist such temptation. He didn’t even try. Without a word he slipped into his vampire visage, fisted his hand in Angel’s thick hair and buried his fangs deep into the tender skin that beckoned.


End file.
